Demons Only Dot Com
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Inuyasha though it funny to sign Sesshomaru up on a demon dating site & Sango thought it would be funny to sign Kagome up on a demon dating site. Both Sesshomaru & kagome are pissed but somehow end up meeting each other bc of it, it starts off as just small talk but turns into a lil more, but what happens when he find out her young age and how do they meet. Inuyasha knows Kagome!
1. Sesshmaru's page

Demons Only Dot Com

"Inuyasha!" A loud, strong male voice called out, and it was not a good call. Inuyasha stopped flirting with some random worker, sipped the last bit of his energy drink, threw it away and ran, his ears flat to his head but a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry bro I have a meeting, see ya!" He called back.

"Inuyasha stop at once or you shall suffer!" His now royalty pissed off brother demanded. But Inuyasha was out the door of the tall, tall glass building, laughing all the way.

"What has your stupid brother done now Sesshomaru" Kougra asked standing in her tight long pencil skirt and white crisp top, complete with coffee in hand. Sesshomaru placed his phone in her face, from where he stood looking out after his brother, who by now was long gone.

There on his screen was a confirmation email from an online dating site for demons. Kougra raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh "So, just delete it"

"Then damage is done, my cell and email where on there and it take up to 72 hours to have it removed" He said in a snip,

"So why not call them and threaten death, that always works for you"

She was right about that "Get them on the phone, I hate machines"

Sesshomaru turned and quickly made his way back to his office "Put the through when they are on!" He snapped back at her. She sighed, and went back to her desk to look up the number to the stupid site. Finding the number was not hard, she also sent an email, but like her predicted, is was all machines and pushing 0 a thousand times did not work.

After about 30mins of wait time and questions of which she could not answer the phone finally said to please wait while we transfer you, of course the wait time was 1hours due to high call volume. Kourga was surprised that Sesshomaru had not yelled at her yet for taking so long. Finally someone picked up, "How may I help youuuuuu" A male sing song voice came on "Yes please hold for my boss"

Kourga switch it to Sesshomaru's office, he would get it.

As soon as it rang he picked it up "Hello" He said none to happy,

"Yes how rude to call someone and then place them on hold!"The man snapped.

"This is Sesshomaru Tashio and I demand you remove the fake profile of me down, my brother though it funny to post my person information, remove it or die"

"Oh my, let me take a look hmm, hold one moment"

"No-

But he was placed on hold anyway! No one does that to him! This person would die for sure, he would be sure to ask his name. Sesshomaru used the voice meeting call button and sat down in his chair.

"Hello sir"

"Yes"

"I have a few questions to ask, what is your favorite bothers name?"

He was going to kill Inuyasha,

"I do not have one"

"Hmm, ok what about you age?"

Ok that was a good one he had to admit "750, next"

Little did Sesshomaru know, the guy on the line was Miroku, who helped Inuyasha out with all this.

"Sir if you can not answer then I can't go into the account"

"The account was not made by me"

"But you said it had your personal info"

"My brother knows my info"

"How do I know you are who you said you are?"

"You are tying my nerves"

"I understand sir, but you have to understand I only work here, you may talk to my boss but I am afraid he will say that same thing, however if what you say is true you will have to send us a court order to remove it"

Sesshomaru picked up the phone "Oh my lawyer will take care of this and when it is done, you will not have a job and this company will be destroyed!" Sesshomaru slammed the phone down.

"Inuyasha will die tonight"

Sesshomaru looked at the profile Inuyasha had made up, it was a joke.

His photo was real and nice but the rest of it, really.

Age was right, 750 years. Inuyasha put tall, pale and a sweet under quick about me and under that it said

'I am sad to say I am single, I am lonely, I want a wife, kids and a cat. I am good looking, tall, pale and my brother tells me I am a jerk, but really im soft deep down inside. I like all kinds of girls, that means you, here is my cell and my email, send me photos, any photo will do, I am a pervert to oh and I have more money then I know what to do with, if you like to blow money please please be mine!''

The more he read it the more he wanted to kill his brother. It have his phone number, he turned his phone on silent, he could not change it right now. It also gave his email, which he refused to check. First thing was first, he had to change a few things since he was signed in.

Sesshomaru heard a bloop sound but ignored it and went to changing his profile info:

Killer, demon and jerk

''I Sesshomaru am single, I choose to sleep around instead. I have more money then I know what to do with so if you like to blow money like it is air, please do NOT contact me. I enjoy nothing but work, fucking and being alone. I am an ass, I do not want a mate, I do not want kids and I kill cats for fun, if you contact me your life will be a living hell, so do not do it.''

He did change his phone number to 1800 go fuck yourself but he could not change the email, Inuaysha had blocked that. But he hoped that his little new message would help.

Just then the bloop sounded again and he noticed a tiny blinking block that said Kagome, he made the mistake of clicking it, or, was it?


	2. Kagome's page

"Sango what are you doing!" Kagome tried to reach over her friend who sat at a desk at their place of work.

"No, you need this Kagome" Sango elbowed Kagome as she typed away.

"But that's a demon site Sango!" Kagome yelled!

"You like demons"

"But I'm not a demon and I refuse you meet some stranger on the internet, what if he is a pervert or something!"

"You know we can run a background check" Sango was not having it, Kagome had been used and abused one to many time, and Sango was sick of it. "You know there are other men besides Inuyasha, Kagome"

Kagome pouted "I'm over Inuyasha Sango, you don't have to do this" She now stood behind her friend with crossed arms.

"Mmhmm, sure, if you would go out once in a while I might believe you"

"But Kouga is the only guy to ask me out, and you know that wont work"

Sango swirled the chair around "Ok then, let's go out tonight"

They sat in silence, Kagome was never one for loud clubs, she knew Sango had her on this one.

"We can go eat, and to a movie"

"You cant pick up men that way!" She snapped,

"Maybe I just don't want to date right now"

Sango swirled back around "Well to bad" Her fingers worked fast and with one last click she was done "There"

Sango stood up "Don't try deleting it, you wont be able to, I put a code on it, just try it Kagome, you don't have to meet anyone right away, just take a look right now, it will take your mind off, well you know, him, getting married"

Kagome sighed and plopped down in the chair "Fine" She said with a pout. Kagome began to read her profile, ignoring her friend, which was fine, she walked off after a minute.

Sango did a good job, she knew Kagome well, only problem is, Kagome was not a demon.

Her profile read as followed:

Kagome/ 18 / to kind for my own good.

My name is Sango, and I made this profile for a friend. She is sweet, hard-working, to kind for her own good and a miko. She has a thing for demon men that's all she has ever dated, in fact the only person she has ever dated was a jerk who left her for her cousin, who are now getting married. DO not message her if you're a pervert, I will find you and cut your dick off, serious demons only please! No she is not after money, she would not take it anyway. Kagome can be a loud mouth and speak her mind, but over all, she is a great catch, see photo!

Kagome half smiled, her friend knew her so well, but she was still not happy about this. Kagome scrolled the new members that were added today, just because she promised Sango she would, and one caught her eye.

He was a smug looking guy and his short about me was, well weird, so she clicked on him and read. Half way through she laughed her ass off, no doubt he was like her, an unwilling party, then she noticed something, he was a dog demon and his last name was the same as Inuyasha. Kagome knew Inuyasha had an older brother, but she never laid eyes on him, she wondered if this man was him, plus he was online, why not have a little fun, Sango talked her into after all and it was keeping her mind off things.

So she clicked the talk button (So did you get tricked into this to?) then she hit send!

She wondered if he would talk back, she could clearly see he was not happy about being on the site, but really, she just wanted to know if it was his brother, her heart race, maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he would not respond, but just as the thought ran across her mind, he did.

(Indeed)


	3. Tashio

Sesshomaru quickly scanned over her profile, she was an unwilling person as well, but to top it off she was not even a demon! Her friend must be stupid. Her profile photo was plain, just a pale girl with dark wavy hair and green, green eyes, hmm, odd.

(Can I ask you a quick question)

She typed to him again, what part of leave me alone did she not get? But something scratched at the back of his mind, almost as if he had seen her before, but where, he didn't socialize with human women if he didn't have to. So he replied,

(Very well, proceed)

He waited.

(I noticed you last name)

Great, so she knew who he was, just another woman after his money. He did not respond.

(Are you by chance the brother of Inuyasha)

His eyes widen, how in the world did she know that! This was way worst then he first thought, but then again, it really depended on who was asking.

(Depends on whose asking)

(I dated him all though high school, he left me for a family member, I take it you did not read my profile, that's ok, I was just being nosy, sorry)

That's it, he had seen her before, in a photo his father once had. Kagome, now the name rang a small bell.

(How unfortunate for you) He replied, yes he had heard something about his brother getting engaged, his father was not happy about it and demanded he, Sesshomaru have a little talk to him about it, but of course he didn't, he didn't care.

(Yeah)

Was all she said back, and odd enough it left him feeling odd, like, there should have been more to that.

(So, um, why don't you just delete this account) She changed the subject,

(Your X made this profile and has me blocked from deleting it)

(Oh, wow, yep, sounds like Inuyasha, stupid)

(I have to agree with you)

At her desk Kagome giggled, he was not as bad as she heard him to be.

(I liked what you wrote, I assumed you changed it from something he had written) She stated,

(Yes)

(Well good work)

(We shall see)

(Well, I guess I'll leave you alone, I was just being nosy, though I am kinda sad that we never got to meet, I know almost everyone in your family, well goodnight)

Kagome closed the laptop down and sighed, now she had finally met everyone in his family, damn, now she was sad again.

Sesshomaru on the other had sat back in his leather chair at his desk, odd enough he had never met her. She knew everyone in his family yet he didn't know a lick about her, not that he cared, but really he should have known her.

Just then his cell rang, it was his father "Hello"

"Sesshomaru, you are coming to dinner tonight right?"

He was about to say no but then, he had some questions he needed to ask "Yes, I am on my way" The he hung up, stood up, grabbed his coat and left his office. His dad looked into his cell phone,

"What is it" Sesshomaru;s mother asked "Sesshomaru didn't argue, or pause"

"Oh my" Inuyasha's mother stated, hiding her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on" His father closed his phone.

Soon they all would know.


End file.
